virtualyoutuberfandomcom-20200213-history
Weatheroid Type A Airi
Weatheroid Type A Airi (ウェザーロイド Wezaaroido) is a female Japanese virtual YouTuber and a forecaster of Weathernews, a Japanese weather forecasting company. Introduction Video Airi's self-introduction. Personality Airi is an android developed based on Airi Yamagishi (山岸愛梨), a weather girl belonging to Weathernews. She aims to make everyone interested in weather,Nico Nico Pedia WEATHEROID TypeA Airiとは (ウェザーロイドタイプエーアイリとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Retrieved from https://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/weatheroid%20typea%20airi on 2 July 2019 but in her videos, she usually does hosting discussions, introducing fan arts, chatting and challenges like other Vtubers except a few minute weather forecast. Airi Yamagishi, often called Ailin (あいりん) by her fan, claims that she is Airi's manager, even though her acting was revealed by the accident.Weathernews Ch. SOLiVE24 (SOLiVE ムーン) 2017-09-28 22:17:01〜 Retrieved from https://youtu.be/EOBsIrN3m_k?t=2730 Airi is cheerful and serious, but she is often embarrassed by problems with motion capture and camera switching. This is why she is called Ponko (ポン子), a combination of ponkotsu (ポンコツ, junk, useless or unreliable) and ko (子, a common suffix of Japanese names given to female). History Airi debuted as a weather anchor on 13 April 2012 at SOLiVE24,Weathernews Ch. SOLiVE24 (SOLiVE ムーン) 2012-04-13 21:31:23〜 Retrieved from https://youtu.be/FzJ0w5mmGKo?t=2300 a 24-hour weather live stream broadcasted by Weathernews. She appeared with a 2D artwork designed by Shunsuke Taue, and used pre-recorded voices which were voiced by Airi Yamagishi. The date of Airi's birth is 22 January 2012 that Taue submitted her design to competition at Niconico Seiga.Nico Nico Seiga ウェザーロイド / しゅく さんのイラスト - ニコニコ静画 (イラスト) Retrieved from http://seiga.nicovideo.jp/seiga/im1728123 Her 3D form was introduced at a fan event on 7 December 2012.Nico Nico Pedia WEATHEROID TypeA Airiとは (ウェザーロイドタイプエーアイリとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Retrieved from https://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/weatheroid%20typea%20airi on 2 July 2019 On 10 April 2014, she got her solo program on every Thursday,Weathernews Ch. SOLiVE24 (SOLiVEナイト ) 2014-04-10 23:32:32〜 Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nt4yQtLS-cs and started a live broadcast with motion and voices performed by Yamagishi."ウェザーロイド Airi". Comptique Extra issue of December: Vtique Vol.02 (コンプティーク 12月号増刊 Vティーク Vol.2). Kadokawa. 2018. pp.76-79. Although SOLiVE24 had already been streamed to multiple sites include Youtube, niconico and AbemaTV, she created her Youtube channel on 17 May 2018. In March 2019, she wrote a weather book, Weather Forecaster Onee-san VTuber Weatheroid Airi's Recommendation for Sky-viewing (お天気お姉さんVTuber ウェザーロイドAiriのソラヨミのススメ。) published by Kadokawa Corp.Weathernews お天気お姉さんVTuber「ウェザーロイドAiri」のお天気入門本、30日より発売開始！ Retrieved from https://jp.weathernews.com/news/27009/ Trivia * Due to the motion capture software not functioning properly, the joints of Airi's avatar will sometimes twist in odd directions. Fans endearingly refers to this phenomenon as "bone fracture"(骨折). * Every Thursday, Airi is voiced by the weather forecaster, Yamagishi Airi (Ailin), while the rest of her live streams use text-to-speech software. * When Airi debut as a YouTuber in 2018, she was called "a new star who has seven-year career" (7年目の新人, literally: new star of seventh-year). She was first debut at SOLiVE24 in 2012, and her actress, Yamagishi Airi, joined Weathernews in 2008. Yamagishi is also the longest-tenured SOLiVE24 anchor as of 2018. External Links * YouTube Channel * Twitter * Official Page References Category:Voice: Female Category:Female Category:Japanese Category:Debuted in 2018 Category:Produced by Corporate Category:3D